Angels Never Die
by Enternity-angel
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome have a fight that will change Kagome's life, Also putting Kagome into a mission with old friends and new ones. PLEASE R&R! CHAPTER ELEVEN UP!
1. White roses of Crimson Blood

--Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction on this name so be nice. My second fan fiction so please R&R!!! Also when I do "**", it means that it's a flashback ok? Hope you enjoy!--  
  
Chapter 1: The white flowers of Crimson Blood  
  
Kagome turned eighteen, which meant she was a full fledged woman now. It had been a year since she came into the futile era and since then, she hadn't returned to her own era. It was true, she had missed her best friends, her family and her bed but she was needed more here than in her own time. Kagome sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and remembered last years' great moments. 'If it weren't for that well, Inuyasha and I would have never met. Thanks gramps.' Kagome smiled out into the void as she sat down on a grassy hill. She looked at the little village where their journey started and she again sighed deeply. 'I wonder why I even fell in love with Inuyasha? It was like it was supposed to be.' She thought again as she started to walk down to the village. She looked at all the people working and playing. The women harvesting crops, the men practicing how to handle swords in battle, and the children playing. It was exactly like her era except.different. It wasn't high tech like her place, but it was exactly like it. She again, sighed deeply and smiled. She had finally gotten to where Shippo and Kilala were at, chasing each other and playfully flirting. Kagome went into a little hut close to them and saw Sango cooking and Miroku massaging his hand. 'The hands of which a wind tunnel comes out, sucking everything in its path. Miroku joined us so that he could defeat Naraku and get rid of his wind tunnel.' Kagome thought as she waved at everyone. "Hey everyone. What's up?" Kagome asked but got a frown as a reply. "Miroku went to take a walk out in the woods and a group of dog demons attacked him and slashed his hand." Sango replied, putting medicine on his hand. He smiled and sneaked his hand on her butt. Sango gave a look of disturb and slapped him. "Just because you hurt doesn't mean you get to touch me." Sango yelled angrily. Miroku just smiled and ate his soup. "So Kagome, where have you been?" Miroku asked, digging into his soup. "I.I was looking for." "Inuyasha?" Sango ended her sentence and Kagome nodded. "Don't worry, he will come back. He always does." Miroku said through mouthfuls and finally rubbed his belly and laid back. Kagome smiled and went outside. She knew that they wanted to comfort her since the things that happened that past two days have been bad.  
** Kagome walked up the big mountain as she heard the howl of the wind against her ears and saw the flying soul demons carrying souls atop the peaks. 'Kikyo is here, she got to be!' Kagome thought as she climbed onto a ledge and took a break. Kagome looked down to see that she forgot how high the mountain was and climbed close to the top. She had a frightened look on her face, but that went away when she saw another soul demon come flying up. "I can't let Kikyo keep on taking dead souls and the jewel shards!" Kagome gasped as she started up the mountain again with more determination. She climbed up to another ledge, which was the one with Kikyo standing on it too and stood up. "Kikyo! Give back those jewel fragments!" Kagome pointed as she saw Kikyo smile. "Foolish girl. Do you think I will listen to some memory of mine? I am even more powerful now that I have the Shikon jewel. Unlike some people, I know the possession of its power and I won't give it to a young girl that is not trained to wield its power!" Kikyo yelled as she pointed her finger at Kagome and a blast was sent from her finger towards Kagome. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as the blast was coming towards her and was about to hit Kagome, but a invisible-like shield blew it away. "What sorcery is this? How did you do that? No one can guard themselves against my magic especially not a young silly girl like you!" Kikyo gasped, bewildered at the sight and ran towards Kagome and began to slash her with a sword, but still an invisible shield still guarded Kagome. Kikyo stepped back a little to see that her sword was split and broken. "How are you doing this?! I have no knowledge of a normal girl doing this." Kikyo yelled to herself as Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't dead. "Kikyo, you have to stop doing this! You have to do it for you. For Inuyasha!" Even though she didn't want it to be said, she used Inuyasha in the conversation so Kikyo could stop. Kagome knew that even if she said she hated Inuyasha aloud, Kagome knew that Kikyo still loved Inuyasha. Kikyo and Kagome were silent, the wind blowing their hair everywhere. One dead body and one reincarnation, standing there waiting for an answer to come out from one of them. "Inuyasha still loves you Kikyo, and you still fail to notice that! He loves you with all his heart I know that for a fact!" But as she finished her sentence, Kikyo ran beside her and grabbed her arm tightly. Kikyo jumped down from the ledge as they started to fall down from the towering mountain. "And what do you know about Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as she punched Kagome in the face hard, letting go of her arm and letting her fall. But Kikyo grabbed her arm again and looked at her again. "You don't know Inuyasha like I do." Again, she punched her in the face and slashed her with a medium sized sword in her left arm. "I have loved him more, I've known him more and I have kissed him more than you have. Then don't say his name in my presence!" Kikyo roared as she blew another powerful bomb from her finger as it hit Kagome hard in her stomach and she started to fall even faster and Kikyo stopped falling. 'Let's see if you can survive this little girl. Inuyasha will come to me and he won't care of what has happened to you. You are just a mere insect to me.' Kikyo thought aloud as she saw Kagome fall into the grey abyss and she flew back up with the help of her soul demons. Kagome was unconscious as she fell through the cutting wind. Finally as a beating of the wind her wind, she whispered "Inu.yasha." and she stopped falling. When she turned around she found out that she was close to the ground. "Did.Did Kikyo try to kill me?" Kagome thought as she fell to the ground with a small thud. She let her head rest on the ground as she looked up into the dark sky. "I didn't do or say anything. I just said that she had to do it for inuyasha. That's it! I told her to change for Inuyasha and she got mad! She still has feelings for Inuyasha and vice versa." Kagome widened her eyes. She tried to get up, but felt a pain in her hand. She looked and found that it was deeply cut and blood was flowing out.  
Inuyasha ran fast towards the mountain peaks as he sniffed the air. 'I can smell it. It's Kagome's blood.' Inuyasha thought as he jumped into the air and flew to the end of the forest and on the edge of a cliff. "What the hell?" he said as he looked up to see a demon smashing down on Inuyasha. "Bring it on you bastard!" Inuyasha cried out as he pulled out his Tetsaiga and slashed down on the monster. It caused a mere flesh wound on the monsters tough skin as it swiped at Inuyasha with his hands, missing barely. 'Damn, this monster has quick reflexes. But I have to act fast or I'll lose Kagome's scent.' Inuyasha thought as he jumped high in the air and got ready for a finale. He threw his Tetsaiga at the monster, now causing a huge wound through his body and Inuyash came down doing a fierce iron reamer soul stealer attack. He finally killed him after the third Iron Reamer attack. "Now to find Kagome." Inuyasha said as he ran quickly to the mountains. When he finally got to the location Kagome was laying he ran to her side and grabbed her blood soaked body. "Kagome. Please talk to me. Please.stay alive." Inuyasha cried as he held her close to his chest. Kagome softly opened her eyes and memorized the silver hair. "In..uyasha?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha smiled with joy and anger. "Kagome! You alive? How did this to you? Tell me I will kill them." Kagome looked away. Inuyasha would never kill Kikyo. He still loved her and she knew it too. She knew that he wouldn't kill Kikyo just for anybody and Kagome knew he wouldn't kill Kikyo just for her. "Tell me Kagome." Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders and she sighed sharply. "K.." Kagome replied. Her blood loss made her lungs shorten on breath and her vocals collapse. She finally got out, "Kikyo did it." Like it was on command. Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'What.what did she do to Kagome? She can barely talk anymore.' Inuyasha thought. 'This.this is not the Kikyo I once knew. The Kikyo I knew would be kind to ALL living creatures!' Inuyasha tightened his fists and stood up. Kagome got some strength back and stood up. She looked down to see she was surrounded by white roses, but where she laid down was drenched with crimson blood. "Come on Kagome. Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled out. "Coming!!" Kagome cried out and kneeled down and picked up all the drenched roses up and followed Inuyasha. "Kagome" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded. "I'm going to leave the village for a while and DON'T follow me okay?" she widened her eyes and nodded.**  
Kagome walked to the border of the village, looking out towards the plains and grassy areas hoping to see Inuyasha running back but there was no one but small animals running. She walked away to the sacred tree where the well was. What was a well, was know blocked off by a tree. She saw that her roses were still intact. 'But aren't they supposed to wilt if they are touched by blood? That's always happened when there's flowers around a massacre.' Kagome wondered and fell to the ground. "I still lost a lot of blood. I can barely stand up." Kagome said aloud as she fell asleep under the tree. She remembered when she and Inuyasha wanted to be alone and slept under the tree and talked about their journeys together and other things about Kagome's era too. She fell asleep soundly under the guarding tree as she dreamt of Inuyasha coming back to the village.  
  
--So how was the first chapter? I hope you like it and remember, PLEASE R&R!!!-- 


	2. Remedy for the Soul

-Hey everybody! This is my second chapter of "Angels Never Die". I hope you like the second one. Also, in later chapters I might have a Lemon in a later chapter so the rating will go up if I do. But for now it's going to be PG-13 fan fiction. So here's the second chapter!!--  
  
Chapter 2: Remedy for the soul  
  
Kagome woke up to see she wasn't under the tree anymore. "Where am I?" Kagome asked herself as she looked outside to see she was high up in the air. "Why am I here!?" Kagome yelled out as she remembered what this was about. The carriage takes the person inside to heaven. "But I'm not dead!" Kagome gasped as she started to tear. It was all Kikyo's fault that she lost so much blood. It was all Kikyo's fault that she died. Everything she thought about came to a resolution which was Kikyo. She sobbed harder as she remembered Inuyasha. He left and that was the final time she was going to see him. "Why did it have to be me? Everything bad happens to me!" Kagome sobbed hard as she felt the carriage stop. "Excuse me madam but you have to get off the carriage now. We have arrived at our destination." A man's voice called out to Kagome. Kagome went outside and saw a small village similar to the one she was just in earlier except it was more spaced out and dead people walked among the village. "Welcome to heaven madam." The man said as he walked her into a hut close to the carriage. "My lady, Kagome is here." The man told a woman sitting, turned away from Kagome. "Ah finally! The little girl finally gives in." a woman turned around to look Kagome in the eye. The woman actually looked like she was younger than Kagome. She looked about fifteen and she wore a black long sleeved sweatshirt and black night pants. She had blue hair and dark turquoise eyes. "So, this is the great Kagome? I heard much of you and you boyfriend." She said as Kagome flashed a look of confusion. "Um excuse me but boyfriend?" Kagome asked, still confused. "You know Inuyasha!" the girl said as she fiddled with her hair. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Kagome steamed, but the girl wasn't amused. "Then why do you always love him and think about him?" she said as Kagome blushed furiously. "You like him, you love him. You'd do ANYTHING for him." Kagome just still blushed but then asked the girl, "What's your name?" the girl smiled an stood up. "My name is Mirasama but just called me Mira for short." Mira said, and walked to her side. "So are you ready for heaven?" she asked but Kagome frowned. "Hmm. I know how you feel. You know what? Come with me." Mira told her as she walked outside. "You know, the love you have with Inuyasha is an irreplaceable. That's why Kikyo and Inuyasha never worked out. You see, Inuyasha is confused because ever since you came to the futile era, you remind him of Kikyo but he loves you, not Kikyo." Mira looked out into the void as Kagome was amazed. She knew everything about her relationship between her and Inuyasha and the other relationship between Inuyasha and Kikyo. She wished that Inuyasha were here with her now, so they could be together if she had died. She wished that he was there to see her perish, but now that wish would never come true. Mira looked at her with a frown. "I know you want to go back to live on earth, but it was your time." Kagome looked at her furiously and yelled, "IT WASN'T MY TIME! IT WAS ALL KIKYO'S FAULT THAT I LOST A LOT OF BLOOD! SO WHY DOESN'T SHE GO BACK TO HELL?!" Kagome sobbed and fell to her knees. Mira put her hand on her shoulder and said "It's alright Kagome." Kagome whispered under her breath, "I never even got to tell Inuyasha how I really felt about him. Now he will never know." Kagome sobbed until she choked on her tears. Mira looked down with sadness and hatred for her job. She then grabbed her hand and assured her that she was going to do something about this conflict and Mira disintegrated in front of her eyes. Kagome stopped tearing because she wanted to see what was in this big village. There were mostly adults there. Samurai killed or murdered from old battles and wars, witches that were burned down because of their sorcery and priestesses who sacrificed their lives to guard their home village or people she loved. The rest were normal humans and half demons also.  
Kagome eyes widened. 'Wait a minute! I sense Inuyasha's presence here!' Kagome followed her senses that led her to a hut on the edge of the village. Kagome started to worry and thought, 'Oh no! Is.Is Inuyasha.dead?' Kagome then ran to the doorstep and yelled out, "INUYASHA!!!" what she saw there was only a woman half scared to death. "Who are you heathen? Stay away from me!" the woman yelled. "Hey don't worry! Remember me? I was with Inuyasha when you came to him a year ago." Kagome waved her hands around fast. 'That woman. It's Inuyasha's mother. I knew it couldn't be possible for Inuyasha to be here.' Kagome frowned but was still happy that Inuyasha was alive. The woman calmed down and smiled. "Ah Kagome. How are you? Why are you here?" she asked, smiling and serving herself some tea. "I'm okay but I'm dead and I want to go back to the Futile era where I belong." Kagome frowned as a tear went down across her face. Inuyasha's mother noticed what was happening to Kagome so she said, "You love my son don't you?" Kagome stopped tearing as she heard this. "He left the village because he knew you were going to die Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened and she stuttered. "Wh.what did you s.say?" Kagome asked. "He didn't want to see you die because he loved you too much. He couldn't bear the pain that you were going to die that night. He wanted to be with you but now he's on a journey." Kagome felt a sudden weight lifted. She now knew that Inuyasha wanted to be with her that night. And she also knew that Inuyasha was on a journey for revenge. 'But would he actually kill Kikyo?' Kagome thought. She snapped back to reality and saw that Mira was there smiling. "Guess what?" Kagome nodded. "I found out that you weren't supposed to die yesterday night. You lost a lot of blood because your condition for your boyfriend." "HE"S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" "Well anyways, I quit my job too so I'm released and I'm traveling with you. Under one condition." Kagome again nodded. "Whoever tried to kill you, you need to kill her and bring her back to hell. She's overdo and her time was up years ago. Old god up there and the devil are kind of pissed off at her since she broke the barrier of life and death and also she's been stealing our souls so everybody is really mad at her and we want her to just go to hell and finally rest in peace. So, are you ready?" Kagome smiled and ran outside. She remembered Inuyasha's moher but Mira stopped her and shook her head. Mira spread her arms apart and looked up into the sky. A white dragon with angel wings came down flying above in the heavens. "Here's our ride." Mira jumped on and Kagome jumped behind. "Say goodbye to heaven Kagome and welcome back to the real world!" Mira grinned and they were off to the Futile era. 'I'm coming back Inuyasha. I hope you still remember me.' Kagome thought as they pierced through the windy sky heavens and leaving heaven behind, seeing the carriages light up seeing that it was nighttime in the futile era. Kagome smiled and finally told herself to not cry since she was going to see her friends again and that she was going to see Inuyasha again. 'I'm coming back to you. And I hope you missed me while I was gone.'  
  
--Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? PLEASE R&R!!! Oh yeah and stay tuned for chapter three of "Angels never Die"!!-- 


	3. Inuyasha's Story

--Hey everyone!! Sorry for the troubles but my computer is really confusing sometimes. So FINALLY I update my story!! But as I said there was some confusion. Also in this story it might be short (Read the PS notice!!) So here's my third chapter of my story, "Angels never Die"!!!--  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha's story PS: This chapter might be kind of short because most of it's going to be in Inuyasha's POV. So again hope you like it!  
  
When I found her at the foot of the mountains, I was sad and angry at the same time. Sad because Kagome could've been dead. And angry because Kikyo did all of this. (A/N: Sorry for the Kikyo fans out there but this is how the stories going to go so if you a K-fan then you shouldn't read.) But I know that wasn't the Kikyo I knew. She wouldn't have done any of that. The Kikyo I knew was a kind soul that would only be mean to defend the Shikon Jewel. She wasn't the kind soul she used to be. But, she is dead and her soul is corrupted and from other dead bodies. The last words that I heard from Kagome's voice were when we talked during our trip back to the village. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked me and I nodded. "Thank you for caring for me. I thought that you would never come." I didn't want to hear her voice because I knew she was going to die. 'She lost so much blood, she'll die right now' I thought. wanting to spend every minute with her and wanting to hear her voice again, but I'd miss her sweet voice. "Your welcome." I finally answered, wanting to be polite for the final minutes with her. Kagome had noticed that I was staring out into space so she finally asked me, "What's wrong Inuyasha? Is there something bothering you?" I stopped and turned around. I saw her eyes, filled with concern for me. She shouldn't be concerned for me it she should be me concerned. I wasn't the one that was going to die. I wasn't the one that fell from a mountain and lost a lot of blood. I should've died instead of her. I should've been there with Kagome when she climbed that mountain and she could've been saved from death. When she was climbing, I was hording of one of Naraku's demons. But that wasn't more important than Kagome about to lose her life. She waited for an answer as I was remembering what had happened a couple hours ago. "It's nothing." I said after looking over her. She still had a lot of deep cuts that I knew hurt her. But she kept strong and agile. "Inuyasha. It not nothing I know that there's something on your mind." Kagome said now with her eyes closed. The pain had gotten to her a little. Like my body was possessed, I ran to her side and hugged her. Kagome gasped a little but then kind of hugged me back. "I.I don't want to lose you." I told her but all I got was a confused look and a soft smile. "I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha." Kagome told me softly grabbing my hands firmly yet soft. "I won't leave your side for anything. Even if I have a deep cut. Do you understand?" Kagome asked me and I nodded as an answer. Whatever id to me, I knew she was going to die. I didn't want to think about it, but the more I talked to Kagome..The more I realized that she was going to die. I finally got up with her in my hands and we walked, even closer to the village.  
  
The village was beyond the horizon and I finally wanted to stop and make my decision. "Kagome?" I asked her and she nodded. I was going to leave her here so she could die close to her home in the present era. Also I didn't want to see her die. It was too much grief for me and I already decided to find Kikyo and stop her madness of killing everyone in her path. "I am going to go away for a while but DON'T follow me okay?" I told her and her eyes widened. She was shocked that what all she and I went through, I had to leave her here. But her eyes closed, pain coming again, and she opened them with little tears coming out. (A/N: This wasn't included in the first chapter for obvious reasons. So here are some parts of the story!) I frowned and told her, "Don't shed tears for me!" I grabbed her and kissed her. She widened her eyes as she took the kiss back. I broke it and told her again and she nodded. As I saw her enter the boundaries of the village, she turned and waved to me which I waved back. I would miss her sweet delicate voice. I would miss her soft lips against mine. I would miss our travels together. Now my mission and sworn duty was to hunt down Kikyo and see what's going on..  
  
--It's DONE!! This Chapter I mean. Anyways I hope you liked it and Stay tuned for the fourth chapter of "Angels Never Die"!!! And PLEASE R&R!!!!-- 


	4. Meeting between Girlfriend and Boyfriend

--Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait but I've been going through some problems and my pile of homework is piling as we speak! Anyways, I just want to give some notices for some people that have been flaming. One thing is that this story might go up to R because it might have a Lemon in later chapters and possibly two notches up the violence scale so that's one thing out of the way. Second thing, for all you Kikyo fans out there that doesn't like when Inuyasha is being put against Kikyo then don't read this story. I know if there weren't a Kikyo there wouldn't be a Kagome but the creator of Inuyasha made them different. He wouldn't create two characters that acted the same. Also Kikyo might die in this story.MIGHT!! So I may not kill her off. Even though she did turn evil, she's still pretty important with this story. And also.If you don't read the reviews I said that there was a bit of confusion with the first and second chapter placing themselves. I tried to fix the problem but it doesn't work. So read the second page first and the first page second.Okay? So with all that said, here's the fourth chapter of "Angels never Die"!--  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting between Girlfriend and Boyfriend  
  
Inuyasha stood there smelling the air to see if he could recognize the scent of Kikyo anywhere, but there was only human stench that filled his lungs. 'Where are you Kikyo?' Inuyasha thought as he jumped down from a tree and walked into the village which resembled the one that he first met Kikyo. Kikyo.The one that brought him happiness. The one that made him feel a full human and not a demon. It was like she had the magical powers to take all of his worries away and bring the light of humanity and happiness to him. He shook his head of the thought. Inuyasha had to keep his focus on finding Kikyo and what has happened to her sweet, innocent soul. His ears perked up and smelled the fragrance of Kikyo. He ran the direction that was guiding him, which was close to a village where the famous lake inhabited. The lake of souls as it was called carried dead bodies across the water. As this happened, their souls would be sucked up on the lake, roaming freely among the lakes boundary. However, this would only occur if the soul was balanced between good and evil, then would take its soul to the lake and be sent to be dug up by the living. Inuyasha stopped to see all the people there. Children playing and people trading goods with the travelers that passed by through the village. 'Wow.I didn't know this place was that known around here.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he entered into the village. As soon as he set foot into the village, people started to look at him. "What? You haven't seen a person with dog ears before?!" Inuyasha ranted to one of the men staring at his ears. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as a child was saying, "Mommy, can we keep that dog as a pet?" but when Inuyasha saw the boy, he looked like someone that he knew. It looked like Koga. The boy's hair was tied back into a messy ponytail and he had the same eye color as Koga's too. "Hey Mongrel, why are you looking at my kid?!" Inuyasha looked up to see it was Koga himself! "What's with the kid? Making me think that the mother is Kagome." Inuyasha trailed off to see he was thinking about her again. "No. Even though I wish the lovely Kagome was the mother, she's not. My mate is Khaki." Koga smirked as he pointed to a girl that was behind him. Khaki had hair like Kikyo's, except it was an inch shorter, her eyes were dull black and the glint in her eyes were sparkling brightly. "Hi! How are you?" Khaki asked and Inuyasha grunted as a reply. Khaki gave a psycho look shot right at Inuyasha and he twitched a little. Koga looked back to see the Khaki was giving him psycho look. "Khaki. Let's go back to the den. You too squirt!" He gave a nudge to his son and he ran as fast as he could. Koga grabbed Khaki and ran as fast as he could. Inuyasha blinked. Khaki reminded him of Kagome. The talkative attitude, the energy. All except the psychotic stares and twitching.  
  
He sniffed the air once more to see that there was someone nearby that scented like Kikyo, and that could only be one thing. "Kikyo.I finally picked up your scent. Now it's time to attack my prey." Inuyasha said to himself as he jumped up into the air and leapt towards the lake. His eyes scoped out the wide landscape and through the trees as well. He touched down softly as he swiftly ran past the trees. He stopped at one which had writing on it. 'Where once was a battle, there is now a lake where all the mid-souls can rest in peace. So come my low life friends! Come and rejoice on the Lake of souls!" Inuyasha stood there with a look of interest, which soon went away as he saw soul carriers come floating by. He jumped and slashed on with his claws, releasing the soul which directly flew to the Lake of Souls. He stopped as he saw Kikyo standing there, he body glowing of the souls entering her body. He fine, delicate hair flew onto her shoulders and down her back, some of her hair flowing to her sides. Each soft strand that had the loving touch with was gone with a body of mud and soil, only using some of Kagome's soul. Inuyasha walked as slow and quiet as possible towards Kikyo but her senses were greater now and she sensed Inuyasha's scent. "I know your there Inuyasha. I sense everything..Even putrid things like you." Kikyo said as she turned around. Her eyes brown with no sparkle. Her eyes were all dim, like she had been raised from the dead, which she was. "Kikyo.." Inuyasha began, but the words couldn't come out. All that came out was air that was supposed to be used for answering his question. His eyes met hers as she stared blankly at Inuyasha, waiting for him to ask. "Why did you kill Kagome?" Inuyasha said firmly as he remembered what had happened to Kagome. Kikyo smirked and chuckled a bit. "Was she that big of a deal for you Inuyasha? She was just a copy of me after all." Kikyo replied as she ran close to Inuyasha, about to slash him with a sword but failed as she missed and he sliced her cheek. She gasped as she was cut, black blood coming out across her face and down to the ground. She turned around to see that Inuyasha felt miserable of what he did. 'Did..did I want to kill Kikyo? Or was it the sword controlling me?' Inuyasha thought as he looked at some blood that was from Kikyo, which was black. The only thing that let him know she wasn't alive and was a dead body filled with other peoples souls walking among the living. "Answer me!" Inuyasha raised his sword and Kikyo dropped hers. She looked down to the ground and sighed deeply. The only reason she had was that Inuyasha didn't care for Kikyo anymore. The loving touch of Inuyasha's hand on her face was no longer there because she was dead. Now if he touched her, the only thing he would feel was the dead, cold skin of a useless body. And then Kagome came, taking place as Kikyo, as if doing it on purpose and making Inuyasha feel loved again. She didn't want to say she killed Kagome because of him! "Because she was in my way between the sacred jewel and I." she replied, sounding stupid of an excuse like that. Inuyahsa rolled his eyes and walked up to her. He put away his Tetisaiga, making her flinch a little and then grabbed her arms. "You've changed Kikyo." Inuyasha said as Kikyo looked into his eyes. His eyes were filled with concern over the little mishap little girl that Kikyo killed. But on that spot, Kikyo felt ashamed and dishonored. "Because the Kikyo I knew would never kill a person so much as a girl like Kagome." Kikyo stopped looking and felt angry. "So is it all because of her now? Is she really important to you?" Kikyo asked sternly as if she was a child with a doll. Inuyasha blinked confusingly and Kikyo turned around. "I do NOT have feelings for you if you are thinking that I do. It seems that all of this time when your with her, your happy. But it seems I've terminated your happiness, therefore your sad now. Wanting revenge on me." Kikyo turned to face Inuyasha who was shaking. Not because of being frightened, but of what she just said. "Damn you Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged for her merely missing and she jumped back. "You see Inuyasha, I now have new powers. Unlike that fatal body I used to have. Now I am a lot more stronger and have fewer weaknesses." Kikyo smiled slyly and ran towards Inuyasha, catching him off guard and punching him in the face. "I will miss this moment. If you ever see you're beloved again, it will be in heaven!" Kikyo yelled as she grabbed her bow and arrow and she shot one right in front of the fallen Inuyasha and the arrow created a force field around him. 'Now he won't be able to catch up to me.' Kikyo thought as she turned around and walked. "Wait! Kikyo! You wench! Let me out of here!" Inuyasha roared as he banged at the force field but no avail. He sat there, wallowing in a dome shielded to let the insiders out and the outsiders in. The spell would last until the stoke of midnight and to his time it was nine o' clock PM. It was going to be a long three hours.  
  
--So how'd you like it? PLEASE R&R and sorry it took so long for this chapter! I'm working on the other one right now.-- 


	5. Girl meets world AGAIN!

--Hey there everybody! I hoped you like my last chapter because here's ANOTHER one. For all you little kiddies, who reviewed, thank you! And for the people who didn't, oh well. Other than that sorry I don't review faster but it's been kind of rough through these two months. With all that stuff away, here's my fifth chapter of "Angels Never Die" 


	6. Frostbite Tears From The Dead Girls Body

--Hi everyone! This is my sixth chapter of 'Angels Never Die'. Wow...I think this is the first time I reviewed sooner than usual. See? Everyone's making changes in the world. Anyways, here's the sixth chapter of 'Angels Never Die'!--  
  
Chapter 6: Frostbite tears from the dead girls body  
  
Kagome walked on the hard ground, getting tired of all the traveling Mira and her were doing. "Can't we stop for a bit?" Kagome asked wearily, but Mira shook her head sternly. "Not until we catch Kikyo." Mira replied, also wanting to stop but couldn't wait to have a mortal life again. She couldn't bear it......The opportunity of having a life again and just in her grasp too. She wanted more than anything, to stop being an undead girl and she wouldn't give the life of a live person to anyone. Kagome sighed heavily as she started to pant. 'God how long are we going to be like this?' Kagome thought to herself and plumped down on the ground. Mira turned around and gave her a look like 'Why are you stopping?!' and Kagome stared. "WE'RE STOPPING!" Kagome said forcedly. Mira nodded quickly, shocked that Kagome was acting this way and sat down as well. "Don't you think we've should've stopped before and at least get a drink? It's not like I'm a machine that doesn't run on water you know!" Kagome asked and Mira shook her head as if saying I don't know. Kagome sighed and the rest of her body fell to the ground. She closed her eyes a bit as she stared up into the clear blue sky. She wondered what Inuyasha was doing and if she would ever see him again. She was in the same time and world, but one was on a task and the other was still wandering around. She wondered if he even gave a slight interest that she was dead and gone. She noticed earlier that she had a halo on top of her head, which clearly meant she was still half dead, so she sometimes got uncomfortable with it at times. If the two would pass a village, some villagers would look at Kagome's head and say it was an angel sent by god and sometimes, they would ask her things such as if their children would be okay or if their husbands would die in the war. She just said she wasn't an angel and walk away. 'I hate being undead.' Kagome thought as tears fell from her face. She also noticed that her tears weren't warm anymore. They were cold and lifeless......like she was at the moment.  
  
She saw that Mira was looking up as well and Kagome stood up. "Do you miss being alive?" Kagome asked her, as Mira looked down and smiled. "A little." She replied as she got up and put her arms behind her head. "It was nice and all, but sometimes I wish I had a better life than I have now." Mira turned around and looked Kagome straight into the eye. Kagome felt that she was about to cry......her light blue eyes that looked like the sky itself. "Like your life Kagome." Mira finally said as tears began to form. "My......My life? Why mine? What's so special about it?" Kagome asked her and Kagome got up. "You have wonderful friends, a wonderful family, and a person that loves you more than life. I would die again for a life like that and you should treasure it. A life like that only comes once in a lifetime." Mira finally finished up and there was silence. Mira's tears were forming bigger and bigger until she was finally flooding with tears. Kagome comforted her like she had done in the past with Sango and patted her head. "Don't worry Mira. Everything will be fine. Don't be envious with my life. Besides, I'm just a reincarnation of someone else." Kagome assured her and Mira stopped crying. "Well then......" Mira said as she jumped up and wipe her tears. "Let's get back to business shall we?" Kagome smiled and nodded as she got up. Kagome's eyes widened as her smile got even bigger and she began to run as fast she could. "Wait! Kagome where are you going?!" Mira called out, following her. Kagome didn't answer as tears of joy streamed from her face. It was Kaede's village. Where she last saw the feudal era. She wanted to see her old friends and possibly Inuyasha. She was happy that she was finally going to see her friends after two weeks of walking non-stop. She ran past every man and women on the grounds as she got to the hut where Sango and Miroku were smiling sadly and Shippo and Kirara napping. She smiled and walked up to them. Both of them looked sad as they looked down on the ground. "I've never seen you guys so sad. What are you moping about?" Kagome asked happily as Miroku's and Sango's eyes flapped open and they looked up to see none other than Kagome. Both of them smiled and Shippo woke up. "KAGOME!!!!!!!" everyone screamed as they ran towards her, squeezing her tightly as they screamed, "Your back! Oh how wonderful it is to see you again! I thought you passed on." She smiled and tears streamed down her face. She was happy. Miroku then broke the hug and said, "Well, Inuyasha was at the bone eaters well a couple hours ago. You should see if she's there." Her eyes widened as she ran at the speed of a car. She had finally had gotten to it but he was not there. She frowned a bit and sighed. 'I guess I'll be on my way.' Kagome began to walk slowly as she kept her head down. "Kagome?" a voice from behind her asked and she turned around. 'Inuyasha?' Kagome thought as her eyes were glossy. His hair flew in the soft wind as his eyes were filled with shock and surprise. She smiled a bit as they both stood there like they were first acquaintance.  
  
--Sorry if it's kind of short but I did this at twelve in the morning and I'm tired as hell so hoped you enjoyed it and PLEASE R&R!!!-- 


	7. The night before the Carnival

--Hi everyone this is the seventh chapter of 'Angels Never Die'! And guess what? KAGOME AND INUYASHA MEET UP! And also guess what again? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MOVE TO THE RATED R PAGE! So if your wondering in the next chapter why it's not there anymore, it's because it was moved to the Rated R page. With further ado, here's the seventh chapter of 'Angels Never Die'!- -  
  
Chapter seven: The Night before the Carnival  
  
Inuyasha stood there, amazed to see Kagome alive and standing in front of him. All of his body was shaking of amazement and fear as he looked into her dim eyes. "Inu...... Inuyasha." Kagome called out, trying to find words but none came. She looked into his eyes, the eyes that made her melt with lust for him. Whenever she was even close to him, she felt as if she was being watched over like some child. Tears started to form along her eyes as she missed the touch of his soft skin. She started to run towards him and called out, "Inuyasha!" she embraced him with a big hug as tears fell from her eyes. His soft touch was still there, but she could feel that she was still a little shook up about this event. "Kagome. I thought you died." Inuyasha said through misty eyes. She stopped crying as he heard his words, each word filled with love and concern. "I thought......I thought I lost you. And I didn't want to bear the pain of seeing your body lifeless like Kikyo's." He then put his arms around her, softly yet firmly grasping her and making sure she wasn't going to break up the bond. "I couldn't bear to see another person I care for die." Then he shut up and his embrace loosened. Kagome's was happy for what he said to her, but still she was upset to see that he didn't want to let it out and say it to Kagome. "Inuyasha. I'm here now." Kagome said as she took his hands and reassured him that she wasn't going to leave ever again. Inuyasha smiled to see she was there and that she was still the same, happy-go-lucky girl she always was. He leaned forward as the wind blew across their faces. "Kagome." Inuyasha said but his words were cut off when he kissed her gently. Kagome was amazed by his action and closed her eyes, feeling how each movement of their kiss meant something special. When he broke the kiss Kagome felt as if she was abandoned but then he looked deeply into her eyes. "Kagome. I don't want to lose you again." Inuyasha said as his voice flew out into the wind. Kagome kissed him softly as she whispered in his ears, "I will never leave until you and I die together." Kagome said as she hugged him tenderly and he smiled. 'Does she really care about me that much?' Inuyasha asked himself in thought as he softly smoothed out her hair. 'I love her, but I don't want to say it yet.' He thought again as he put one finger under her chin and lifted her head up to his eyes. "Kagome......" Inuyasha cut off his sentence, wanting to say those three letters but he was too embarrassed. Kagome knew that he was trying to say 'I love you', but the words didn't come out. "It's alright." Kagome whispered as she started to caress him with her soft hands. Inuyasha loved the sensation but didn't want to be like a weakling. He stiffened up a little when she passionately kissed him, using her tongue to battle with his. When she broke the kiss, she looked at him, smiling brightly and he nodded. The two held hands and walked towards the fields.  
  
--Sorry this Chapter is really short but I'm using a little thing called "SUSPENSE"! So PLEASE R&R and stay in there for the eighth chapter of 'Angels Never Die'! Also, this story will be moved to the rate R page since the next chapter will have a lemon. SO STAY TUNED!!-- 


	8. YUMMY LEMONS FOR EVERYONE!

--Hi everyone! This is the eighth chapter of Angels Never Die. And I think this is the first time I updated so quickly. Anyways, this will contain and LEMON! Yes that's right folks a LEMON! Juicy, passionate Hentai. This of course since it has a lemon now will be moved to the rated R page. So here's the story and hope you enjoy!!--  
  
Chapter Eight: Yummy Lemons for EVERYONE!!  
  
Kagome walked with Inuyasha to the fields. She was kind of nervous yet excited for what was going to happen. 'I knew this was going to happen.' Kagome thought happily as she held his hand cautiously as he stopped to where there was some bushes. He ran to that spot where he picked and smiled at Kagome. "Are you ready for this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked through small pants since he was kissing her. Kagome nodded and kissed him back. Their tongues danced in the middle of their mouths, raging with lust and love for one another. Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's sides roughly, sometimes touching her breasts and Kagome moaned into their kiss of delight. Kagome started to break the kiss and smiled sweetly as she started to take off his clothes, Inuyasha doing the same. She couldn't believe what was happening! She was going to have sex with Inuyasha, but she was happy and Kagome was ready for it. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's beauty. Her breasts were big and round and her lips were luscious as ever. After they were both stripped of their clothes, they started to kiss again. As they were in the middle of their make-out session, Kagome looked down to see his manhood throbbing towards her. Kagome again broke the kiss and gasped at his size. 'That's pretty big!' Kagome thought as she smiled. She grinned evilly at Inuyasha and took her left hand and put her hand in the back of his head and pulled him into another rough, passionate kiss. Her left hand then moved to his fluffy dog ears and started to slowly rub them. Inuyasha overflowed with pleasure and his staff hardening with every rub. Kagome, noticing the slight pressure of her thigh, moved her free hand down to his hard manhood and slowly yet roughly massaged it. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss as she became increasingly harder in her massaging. She then slowly moved her hand up and down his staff, making it more erect than ever. Inuyasha broke the kiss as he moaned loudly and started to pant heavily. Kagome stopped everything which made Inuyasha angry at this. "Why'd you stop?!" Inuyasha said sadly at Kagome. Kagome smiled with her angelic face and replied, "Because I wanted to do this." Kagome quickly reached down and grabbed his manhood and pulled him roughly into her, grinding their hips together. Inuyasha and Kagome moaned in unison as they got increasingly faster. She again stopped and let Inuyasha take over their fun. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her big, soft, hard breast and rubbed them succulently. She panted softly as he flicked her erect nipples and took one into his mouth. His teeth slightly grazed her nipples, making her shiver uncontrollably. He at times switched breast so both of them can have the same treatment. He licked around the border line of her breasts, licking up to her jaw line, again making Kagome shiver with delight and pleasure. Inuyasha began nibbling at her ear, making Kagome giggle and shudder. "Inuyasha." Kagome said giddily as she hugged him and he continued. She then grabbed his staff and massaged it so he could still have pleasure within him. Both of them moaned as both got to their climaxes. Inuyasha kissed down to her womanhood and began to kiss it gently. She moaned pleasurably as she panted heavily. He gently sucked on her womanhood, making her cry out of delight. He stopped, seeing that Kagome was panting heavily and smiling. He smiled and kissed Kagome gently on the lips, his tongue massaging hers. She smiled as she grabbed his staff gently, and start to lick the tip of it. He gave out a slight moan as she took his full manhood into her mouth. She moved up and down until his cum came out into her mouth. She stopped and smiled as she drank all of his cum from her mouth. They both panted, wondering if they should've stopped but Inuyasha laid her down. She nodded and he positioned himself to enter her womanhood and she was ready. He came down, entering her womanhood as she shivered and moaned slightly. He began to slowly move up and down, cum coming into her womanhood and out of her hole. He got increasingly faster as she moaned until she finally couldn't bear it. She cried out and screaming out Inuyasha's name. He slowly stopped and exited her womanhood and she turned around as he entered her butt. He did the dog position as he abused her bum gently but roughly as she groaned. He began to grunt as he got faster. "OH GOD INUYASHA!!" Kagome cried out as both of them slowed down and stopped as they both panted and stopped. "I love you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear. He panted and smiled, kissing her sweetly and laid beside her.  
  
"Inuaysha?" Kagome asked him and he grunted as a reply. "Do you want to come with me on a quest?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he asked her, "What kind of quest?" Kagome sighed. "I have to bring Kikyo back to the underworld since she's been raising hell in heaven and hell... So, do you want to help me?" Inuyasha at first didn't since it was Kikyo but then he obliged to help. "Now that we are bonded, I will come with you to the ends of time." Inuyasha reassured her and they both got up and held hands. "We'll start our journey tomorrow. Watch out Kikyo because we're coming for YOU!" Kagome yelled as they walked back to the village as they looked up at the stars and at times kissed each other.  
  
--Like it? Hate it? Well, this Lemon is with the help of my friend Kelly or her nickname Queen of Dark and Death. If you want help in you Lemons (Preferably Inuyasha), IM the Queen of Lemons at (AOL: Live2hateluv, love2hatekuv or nevrgonnabeloved). PLEASE R&R and thanks Stay tuned for the ninth chapter of 'Angels Never Die'!!-- 


	9. The Journey Begins

--Hey everybody! I like the reviews that some people gave me so thanks! And plus that, if this story is getting a little too hard to read it's because Fan ficition.net doesn't put much spaces on my story but THAT'S OKAY!! Anyways, I hoped you liked the last chapter and the same for this one!--  
  
Chapter nine: The Journey Begins  
  
Mira stood there, talking to some villagers asking her questions until she finally screamed "SHUT UP!!" and ran away from them, going towards the fields. 'God, their annoying!' she thought aloud as she caught her breath. 'I wonder where Kagome could be.' Mira looked around the fields to see nothing but empty plains, grass rolling with the current of the wind. She finally saw two figures there, and disintegrated towards them. "Inuyasha, are you okay by doing this?" Kagome asked him, looking at him with concerned eyes. She knew that he was uncomfortable that it was Kikyo they had to send down to hell and worse, kill her to do it! But her nodded as a reply and a smile across his face. "Hey you two! Yeah, the boss was right......You DO look like a cute couple." Mira said integrating in front of their eyes. Inuyasha blushed a bit but Kagome yelled out, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Mira smiled and stuck out her tongue as Kagome began to chase her but barely catching Mira. Mira stopped in front of Inuyasha and hugged his arms. "Well, if he's not YOUR boyfriend, then he can be claimed to anyone right? Because he DOES look hot from my angle." Mira said, trying to make Kagome jealous and get it out of her (A/N: Ain't it the truth? Inuyasha IS hott!!) Kagome blushed furiously at Mira who was laughing hysterically as she fell to the ground. "I'm just kidding! God, the boss said you'd be stiff!" Kagome just to Inuyasha and smiled. "Don't mind her she's just mentally delusional." "I AM NOT!!" Mira yelled out as she punched Kagome in the head, leaving a bump. "Ow!" Kagome yelled as she rubbed her head. "Okay! Enough! What do we need to do here?!" Inuyasha finally screamed out, annoyed by the girls' fighting. Mira cleared her throat and began to speak in a properly manner. "I am Mira Asaki from the heavens above. I was sent from the almighty god or the 'Boss' as we like to call him, to help Kagome on her quest which is to kill Lady Kikyo and send her to hell. Kikyo has caused quite a disturbance around the upper and lower parts of earth, even on earth as we speak." She finished her sentence, Inuyasha rolling his eyes and saying "Whatever......", and Kagome just sitting down listening to her mission again. "But why Kagome? Why can't it be someone like the old hag or me?" He asked Mira as she put her hands in her pockets. "Whatever boss wants, it will be done. Especially in situations like this." Mira replied, listening to the wind blow. "So, my purpose in life was to live in my era until I was fifteen, then come here and have journeys with Inuyasha and my friends, then die and be told I have a quest to kill my carnation?" Kagome asked, tear brimming from her eyes. Not because, of anger, but because her purpose was merely live and serve. Mira frowned a bit and lowered her head. "Precisely, but boss isn't planning you life that way. Kikyo just made the path different." Mira assured her, but Kagome still had a tear coming out of her eye. She got up, her hair not showing her face, and ran. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, breaking his silence since he was listening to the mission, but Mira stopped him from going to her. "I will go." Mira said firmly as she disintegrated into thin air and caught up with Kagome.  
  
"Hey there stranger." Mira said as she sat on the air. "Leave me alone. I have no soul purpose in life." Kagome said as she felt in a gothic moment, which frightened her. Mira rolled her eyes and fell to the earth. "Cut the crap Kagome. I know what is in store for you and let me say, it's not bad." Mira said as she crossed her arms. Kagome didn't listen but she did relax a little. "Remember that I'm very close with the boss so I kind of know your future." Kagome then got mad and stood up. "Stop helping me! I need to find my own path okay? That's why gods put me here, so I can find MY soul purpose! And thanks to you, I found out that all I'm going to do is kill some woman and then other than that I HAVE NO LIFE!!" Kagome screamed and tried to hit Mira, but missed. Mira grabbed her hand that was trying to punch her and, kicked her in the stomach. Kagome laid in pain as her stomach was punctured in pain, but no real damage was done. "Give it to me now!" Mira yelled as she motioned for her pocket. "I don't know what are you talking about! Get away from me." Mira looked into her eyes as she saw her eyes were turning reddish-brown. She jumped at her pocket and took the Black Shikon No Tama (A/N: Remember in chapter four? Well the Jewel shards back!!). "I told you not to grab this! It takes over your mind!" Mira yelled at Kagome as tears came running down her face. "I'm sorry! I thought I could purify it like what happened to the other Jewel shard." Kagome pleaded for an apology. Mira stood up and explained to Kagome what the Jewel shard was. "This Jewel shard, or the Shikon no Amotatsu, is a shard that sucks in the bad energy of the person holding it." Mira held it by the necklace as she talked. "This is acts as a sponge......A sponge to gather all of the negative energy of the man or woman holding the jewel. When it is abandoned by its current owner, the bad energy stays within the core of the Jewel. Another picks it up and the same happens. But if the soul is pure, the negative energy fills in the soul with darkness, hate, and jealousy so and it starts to control you. You see, this is a much stronger Jewel than the Shikon no Tama." Mira finished up and put it in her pockets for safekeeping. Kagome sat there, still comprehending of what Mira said but was interrupted with Mira saying, "Did you hear that?! I won't say it again." Kagome nodded, wiping the tears off her eyes and stood up. "I......I need to be strong." Kagome started as she held her hands together. "I need to be positive......to find Kikyo and send her to hell. To make the three worlds go back to normal again." Mira smiled and nodded, knowing that her soul was coming back to the body. "I see you recuperate fast. That's good since this journey will have big tasks in which you will have to sometimes heal or get your soul back fast. Now come on, Inuyasha's worried about you." Mira said as she and Kagome walked back to where he was.  
  
Inuyasha stood there until he saw Kagome come back and he ran up to her. "Kagome, are you alright?" he asked and she nodded, smiling and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Mira grinned in a perverted and said, "Okay now......Don't start anything when someone's around. Mind you manners. OW!!" she yelled as Kagome hit her upside the head. "You know what?! I don't know how the hell you got into heaven with that sort of mouth! You should meet my OTHER perverted friend Miroku...... I think you two would get along just fine." Kagome said angrily as Inuyasha and her looked at her with evil stares. "I'm sorry! God now I know that I shouldn't upset you and your boyfriend." Kagome got furious and grabbed a bow and some arrows that were lying around since when she died, she had brought those items with her. She aimed at the young girl and shot, barely missing. "Good shot Kagome! A little more practice and you can hit the wench! Now shoot her again." Inuayasha encouraged her as she smiled evilly, chasing Mira as she shot, barely missing each time. "YOU SHOULD STOP NOW OR I'LL DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!!" Mira called out to Kagome but she continued. 'Oh well I warned you.' Mira said aloud as she blew a kiss. But when she blew, an arrow that was white and had the mark of a dragon came and she held it up like a bow was there. "1!" she called out and Kagome looked around but nothing happened. She saw that she held the arrow like it was on a bow. "2!" again she called out but this time, Kagome couldn't move. Inuyasha stared and try to move at Kagome but no avail. "3!" she yelled out and a bow appeared as she shot it. She shot it down in the ground and everything went back to normal. Kagome and Inuyasha could move again and Mira's bow and arrow were gone. "What was that Mira?!" Kagome shouted out, confused and thinking Mira was a poor archer. 'She might be a lot worse than me!' Kagome though but her mind paid attention to why the ground was shaking. All of a sudden, a white light started to cut in the ground, heading towards Kagome in a zigzag motion. Kagome screamed as she ran and Inuyasha trying to stop the blast. "I told you not to mess with me! Even though I don't look tough I am!" Mira yelled at Kagome who jumped out of the way and the blast hit a tree, slicing it in half. "Be careful who you do that too! You can really hurt someone." Kagome shrieked, shocked of what happened. She then saw Inuyasha asking her how did she do that and Kagome sighed. "I guess he will always be curious of what's new to him. JUST LIKE A LITTLE PUPPY!!" Kagome screamed at the last part. (A/N: Kagome's turning out to be a bitch yes?) Inuyasha started screaming at Kagome and they both had a fight about dogs and Koga and such. Mira sighed happily, for once she wasn't involved in a fight.  
  
After minutes upon minutes upon minutes of fighting, Mira shut them up. "Anyways, before you guys were continuously fighting, shall we start the journey?" Kagome and Inuyasha blinked at her, wondering what she was talking about and Mira rolled her eyes. "You know......The mission with the journeying and the killing Kikyo to bring her to hell and stuff?" Kagome said, "OH!" and Inuyasha grunted. "All right why don't we go?" Inuyasha said as he started to walk out of the village boundaries. "Wait! What about Shippo, Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha turned around. "This is none of their concern and plus, I told them that we didn't need their help so it's too late now." He replied and again started to walk. Mira walked up to him and said, "You know, for a boyfriend, you're not that sweet." "Why you little!!" Inuyasha screamed as she started to chase Mira around. Kagome giggle a bit then sighed. 'Is this what Inuyasha and I do all the time?' she held a hand to her forehead and laughed a bit, waiting for the fight to be over with and to get this journey started.  
  
--Okay! Finish chapter nine and now onto ten. It's amazing huh? I'm updating so much faster......Maybe because no one reviews my stories and I feel lonely. Or maybe because I have nothing to do in my life so I just have some free time. I don't know, pick one. Anyway, Kagome was a real bitch in this chapter wasn't she? Sorry if people don't like it when Kagome is being all bitchy and stuff but she's handling the black jewel shard and I would get pissed off too! Anyways, since not a lot of people of reading my story, I'm not going to put up the tenth chapter until I get at least thirteen reviews. Sorry people who like this story and have to wait I just don't feel loved anymore. So PLEASE R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter until I get about thirteen reviews. ^. ^' I'm so evil aren't I?-- 


	10. I just want to clear things up

--Oh my god! I finally updated!! Too bad it's just some reminders to tell you what's happening to 'Angels Never Die'...  
  
Since I got a new computer which was NOT installed with Microsoft Word, I couldn't update it. Now that I have it, I will try to keep up a lot faster since I now have Microsoft Word.  
  
With the black jewel shard, the Shikon No Amotatsu, is my own idea. But about a couple weeks ago I went onto www.inuyashaworld.com and there was a screen cap with a black jewel shard. I don't own the black shard, but I DO own the name of it.  
  
There will be Kagura and Kouga romance towards the end. Or I will make a new story based on Kagura and Kouga.  
  
Mira is mine and mine only. If you want to use her, then e-mail me at, kittyluver087@hotmail.com.  
  
I will probably start on this story either today or tomorrow.  
  
--So there you go, you can Review if you want to ask any questions or e- mail me your questions. All right? Well until I make chapter eleven. Goodbye!!-- 


	11. Kagura's Secret Crush

--Hello one and all I am back and this is chapter eleven. I finally update with a story. I don't know if people still read this...I HOPE SO!! Well anyways, here's the eleventh chapter of 'Angels Never Die'! -  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
Chapter eleven: Kagura's secret crush  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Kagura flew on top of her feather as she looked around her horizons. 'Damn you Naraku!' she thought aloud as she touched her arm that was brutally wounded. She winced at the pain but stopped as she heard something that came from the ground. She saw Kouga, the wolf demon that hated her so much. "Ah so wolf boy caught my scent. I guess he would, I'm bleeding like hell it would be easy to track down my scent. Kouga stared up as he saw the feather up in the sky, floating like she had not known no one was down where Kouga was. "All right men! There she is! Now let her feel the pain she inflicted on us when she killed all of our comrades!!" Kouga called out and the wolves all howled. He jumped up to the sky and was about to slash the feather, but then saw that Kagura was unconscious and he saw her arm scarred up and bleeding badly. Kouga eye's softened for a bit, but he shook his head and grabbed Kagura and he jumped down to the ground. Everyone looked at Kouga with Kagura on his shoulder and people were grinning evilly. "So Kouga, you gonna kill her now?" one of the men called out and some other people were laughing. "Shut up. We're not going to kill her in her sleep. I want her to feel the pain, not just kill her in her sleep when she can't feel anything. The pack groaned a bit but stopped when Kouga started to growl. "Right, now let's go home!" he called out as he ran quickly to the mountains. 'Why don't I want to kill her? I hate her with every fiber of her being.' Kouga thought as he looked at the sleeping Kagura. How beautiful she looked. If it hadn't been for Naraku, she wouldn't be like this...All evil and cold. Kouga stared deeply at her face, as if he was entranced with a spell. He shook his head once more as he snapped back to reality and saw that he was at the mountains.  
  
He went on one guarded area and laid Kagura down on the hard ground. 'For being so cold, she IS soft.' Kouga mumbled as he stared once more, but a voice came into his way. He turned around to reveal his wife, Khaki. "Welcome back Kouga!" she cried as she gave a big hug to her husband and he smiled. "I wasn't gone for long." Kouga said as he looked up towards the ceiling of the caves. Khaki let go and turned her focus on Kagura. "So this is Kagura huh?" she asked Kouga and he nodded. "Yeah it is." "She looks pretty..." Kouga looked at Khaki as she inched closer to Kagura. "But not as pretty as you." Kouga said politely to Khaki and her eyes glittered up and she hugged him once more. "I'm so glad that we're mates!!" she silently said to Kouga and he smiled and kissed her cheek. Khaki blushed and gave a kiss back. "Well, I should go to help prepare dinner. I know you guys are hungry." Khaki said as she walked out of one of the caves. Kouga made sure that she was gone and bent down. He sniffed the air close to him and his eyes sneered. "I know your awake Wench, open your eyes and speak." Almost instantly her eyes opened up and she looked at Kouga. "That was a good idea for you to compliment her, or should would've been dead by now." Kagura snapped at Kouga as she tried to gain strength to sit up but not avail. "Don't even try to get up. I saw your arm and I can smell you lost a lot of blood. So if you even try to kill me you won't win." Kouga said, assuring her that there was no escape of the wolf den either since it was a stone dome and the next room was with about a hundred wolves. Kagura just limply smiled and looked up at Kouga. "well then I guess I have no choice but to kill every last one of you" Kouga punched her lightly in the stomach and she was back in her unconscious state. "Stupid wench." He said silently as he saw her face. Now her eyes seemed as if they would cry and her mouth looked like it was about to cry out in pain, But no sound came out. "I know you can still hear me..." Kouga said to her motionless body. "That if you ever try to kill my pack again, I will personally kill you." He got up and walked out of the den. 'Why won't he kill me?' Kagura asked herself as she opened one of her eyes. She groaned at the pain in her stomach and touched her stomach. 'Damn him. Why is everyone out to get me?' Kagura thought as she got up, now with a lot more strength than before and walked towards the exit. She looked outside to see the whole entire pack there, which was more than a hundred wolves and men. All looked like they came from far away, from different packs. Some children were there too and one resembled Kouga. Hell, even acted like him too! She then found Kouga, sitting with Khaki who was all over him. She stared at Kouga for a few minutes and sighed. 'Why do I have this emotion towards him? It's not like I like him. He might be handsome, nice but still...OH MY GOD!!!' Kagura's eyes widened and she blushed furiously. "I DO LIKE HIM!!!" She yelled out and she quickly covered her mouth. People stopped talking and looked towards the cave where Kagura stood. Kouga got up and started for the cave. Kagura quickly laid down at her original spot and laid down quiet so Kouga could suspect it was some other person. But she knew that he knew it was her. Kouga entered the cave and Kagura laid there motionless.  
  
--Well that's what you get for this chapter. I told you that I would give you Kouga and Kagura romance and here it is. Sorry there was no Inuyasha or Kagome in this chapter, I just had this idea and I wanted to put it on so. Stay tuned for the next chapter! PLEASE R&R!!! -- 


End file.
